


Rats

by B_Radley



Series: Becoming Fulcrum [7]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Can't Cook, Clone & Jedi Shenanigans, Ficlet, Gen, Humor, Juvenile Pranks, Respite, Revenge, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9911093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Radley/pseuds/B_Radley
Summary: Ahsoka cooks.For all of those who have ever partaken of MREs.Don't try this at home.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It Hath No Stalk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8069680) by [B_Radley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Radley/pseuds/B_Radley). 



Rex watches as the large clone walks into the tent that he and the other senior officers of the three battalions share. _Damned few of of the 332nd and the Commandos left_ , he thinks sadly.

The newly promoted Sergeant-Major of the amalgamated units brings in two of the new Republic rat-packs. _Might make a change from ration paste and procarb bars._

Drop hands him a pack. They open the steaming bags all the way. They are about to dig into the nuna-stew when Drop says, "Compliments of Commander Tano. She wanted to do something for us after she got out of medical." He says this just as Rex takes a bite.

Drop and Rex immediately begin to retch at the foul taste.

Both spit the food onto the floor of the tent. Sitting in each pile of discharge is a tiny, near-disintegrated tablet.

Without a word, Drop pulls two bars out of his armor pouch. "Next time, Drop, tell me before you let the Commander do anything more than open a ration bar. We have been with her a month and while she hasn't poisoned anyone yet, it's been a damned close-run thing."

"Well, I don't have the heart to tell her that the heating tablet goes in the pouch on the outside of the bag, not in the food to heat it. She was so proud of being able to do something for us."

Rex smiles. _That's my Jedi._ "Good thing that these things say that the tablets are non-toxic."

Drop shakes his head. "You would think that all that time she spent with Croft when he was her clan-master or whatever, some of his cooking skills would've rubbed off on her."

Rex is silent as he reads the side of the bag. "Well, it ain't deadly, but uh, there will be side-effects."

The Null narrows his eyes. "What?" he asks in a dangerous tone. "Well, let's just say that there will be some explosions a little later," the blonde Captain says.

Drop's expression turns into one of horror, then disgust. "Shit." he says.

"Exactly."

~+~+~+~+~+

Ahsoka is walking through the camp when she hears a loud bellow from the officers' tent.

"Mouse!"

She turns in the other direction.

A newly knighted Jedi General sees and hears the interplay. His green eyes flash with mirth. He shakes with laughter until the healing lightsaber wound in his side stops him. _That should make us even, Drop, my lad, for the drastic temperature loss in Captain Sloane's shower at an inopportune moment._

_Vengeance is mine, saith the Jedi._

_Pity about Rex, though._

~+~+~+~+~+

Captain Rex smiles as Drop storms out of the tent. He picks up the tablet from the ground.

He pops the piece of hard candy in his mouth. _Gotta get up early in the morning to fool the 501st, General. Even when you use my own Commander as the delivery vehicle._

He smiles as he sees the General in question approaching the Captain of the vessel. Their salutes are proper, but Rex can see the hitch and anticipation in their body language as they turn and walk together to the ship.

The smile takes on an evil quality. _Wonder if the intercom can be turned on remotely and tied into the loudspeakers. Of the fleet._


End file.
